1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of a liquid ejecting head which ejects liquid, a liquid ejecting head, and a liquid ejecting apparatus, and in particular, to a manufacturing method of an ink jet type recording head which ejects ink as liquid, a liquid ejecting head, and a liquid ejecting apparatus.
2. Related Art
In an ink jet type recording head which is a representative example of a liquid ejecting head, in general, ink is supplied from an ink cartridge, which is a liquid reservoir means filled with ink, to a head main body through ink flow paths formed in an ink supply needle constituting an ink supply body which is detachably inserted into the ink cartridge, and a flow path member such as a cartridge case in which the ink cartridges are held, and the ink supplied to the head main body is discharged out of a nozzle by driving a pressure generation means such as a piezoelectric element provided in the head main body.
In such an ink jet type recording head, if air bubbles, which are present in the ink of the ink cartridge, or air bubbles, which are mixed in the ink when mounting or detaching the ink cartridge, are supplied to the head main body, there is a problem that a discharge defect such as dot omission due to the air bubbles is generated. In order to solve such a problem, there is a recording head in which a filter for removing air bubbles, dust, or the like in the ink is provided between the ink supply needle, which is inserted into the ink cartridge, and the flow path member (for example, refers to JP-A-2000-211130).
Also, such a filter and the flow path member are fixed to each other by heat welding or the like, and the ink supply needle and the flow path member are fixed to each other by ultrasonic welding or the like.
However, if the ink supply needle and the flow path member are fixed by heat welding, there is a fear that a gap will be generated, and therefore there is a problem that ink leaks from the gap. Also, such a problem exists in not only the ink jet type recording head, but also a liquid ejecting head which ejects liquid other than ink.